1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cutoff valve for opening and closing a connection conduit that connects a fuel tank and the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cutoff valve is disclosed in JP-A 2004-324570. The fuel cutoff valve functions as a full tank detection valve that detects that the fuel is filled in the fuel tank when fueling by a fuel gun. The full tank detection valve is equipped with a casing that forms a valve chamber, and a float. In the full tank detection valve, when an introduction opening of the bottom of the casing is blocked by the fuel, the internal pressure of the fuel tank increases, the fuel is introduced into the valve chamber due to the differential pressure between the internal pressure of the tank and the pressure of the valve chamber, and the float rises to close a connection conduit connecting the valve chamber and the outside. By closing of the connection conduit, the internal pressure of the tank increases, and the fuel level inside an inlet pipe rises. When the sensor of the fuel gun detects the fuel rising inside the inlet pipe, and automatically stops fueling of the fuel gun. Also, the fuel cutoff valve also functions as a rollover valve. The rollover valve ensures ventilation between the fuel tank interior and the outside through a ventilation hole provided on the top part of the casing, and prevents the fuel in the fuel tank from flowing out of the fuel tank to the outside by the rising float closing the connection conduit when the fuel tank is tilted due to tilting of a vehicle.